<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Parenting 102: Its the Little Things by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826970">Parenting 102: Its the Little Things</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Up Winchester [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Babies, Baby Dean Winchester, De-Aged Castiel (Supernatural), De-Aged Dean Winchester, De-Aged Lucifer (Supernatural), De-Aged Michael, De-Aged Raphael, Drabble Collection, Graduation, Growing Up, M/M, Parents Gabriel and Sam Winchester, Teenagers, Toddler Castiel (Supernatural)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 16:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,897</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble Collection about the Winchester family and the kids growing up. Sequel to Parenting 101.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Growing Up Winchester [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1715863</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>106</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey. If you haven't heard, I have taken down my stories for editing. If you have a favorite one-shot, shoot me a message on Tumblr or you can request one in the comments. My username is the same on Tumblr as it is on Ao3. </p>
<p>Ages for this first chapter... </p>
<p>Dean/Raphael 7 months. Castiel 4 years. Hayel 2 years. Michael 5 years.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam knew the instant Dean's first tooth grew in. He didn't fuss that much but Sam could see the little white baby teeth poking through his gums. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam knew for sure when he took Dean, Hayel, and Castiel to the park and stopped to get some food to go from a nearby McDonald's. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was driving when there was a loud shriek. Sam swerved in shock and pulled the car to the side. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"What happened?" He demanded. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Dean tried to eat my food!" Cas yelled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"No Dean!" Hayel screamed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed. "Dean Winchester, I will go straight home if you don't stop." Sam knew Cas ordered a cheeseburger. He always did. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked in the mirror to see Dean glaring at Sam and baring his gums to show his newly grown in teeth. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I mean when you have all of your teeth. Not just one little baby tooth." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave a high pitch scream and pouted. He was glaring at the seat in front of him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Tough luck Dean. You have a year at best before you can have one." Sam pulled back on the road. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean ignored Sam the rest of the day and even went as far as to scream when Sam tried to put him to bed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages... </p><p>Michael 6 years. Hayel 3 years. Castiel 4 years. Dean/Raphael 1 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>"Uh…" Sam stammered. This lady was really forward and can't take a hint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Dad!" Michael came running up to him with Hayel in tow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh. You have sons. Aren't they adorable." The woman gushed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Papa's waiting with Dean, Cassie, and Rafe. He says to hurry. The car is about to die." Michael gave the woman a charming smile. "Hi. I'm Michael. Are you going to help my dads?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The woman flushed a bright pink. "I'm sorry for bothering you." She marched back to her friends muttering about how all the good guys were either married or gay or both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam cracked a tired grin. "Thanks, Michael." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael stared after the woman in worry. "She really isn't going to take care of us, right?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No!" Sam looked horrified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then why the need for daycare?" Michael frowned. "Don't you want us around?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was quick to reassure him. "Of course I do! But Michael, you guys need more than each other, and Gabriel and I. You need friends and things to do without your siblings and us." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael looked determined. "But who is going to look after Hayel, Castiel, Dean, and Raphael? They need me." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Michael. You need other people too. Let Gabriel and I take care of them. You need to be a kid too. The whole world is not yours to take care of." Sam laid a hand on Michael's shoulders. "Please. Trust me?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course Sam. I guess we can give daycare a try. But I have a few conditions." Michael eyed the other women with distaste. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, Michael. We can talk later. I'm about done for the day. Let's go see what trouble Gabriel has gotten into now." Sam stood up. He headed for the parked impala. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages... </p><p>Dean/Raphael 4 years. Hayel 6 years. Castiel 7 years. Michael 9 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Can we keep him?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel and Cas stood before Sam with mud splattered all over their clothes. Both gave Sam huge blue puppy eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keep what?” Sam frowned. There was nothing around them. Maybe they caught a frog? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right, Cassie. He’s human. He can’t see him.” Hayel snapped his small fingers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam yelped and jumped back from shock. A hellhound curled around Hayel. It had dirty matted fur and glowing red eyes. Judging on its size it must have been a runt that a pack abandoned. It was still a puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stared at the pup as it whimpered and crouched lower. Hayel ran soothing fingers through his fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam? Why can I understand him and why is he calling me Lord?” Hayel frowned. “My name is Hayel. Not Lord.” Hayel rubbed his hand through the scruffy fur. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Sam stuttered. There was nothing in the parenting handbook on how to explain to a baby angel that he was essentially the devil. “We can keep the dog.” Sam threw out there as a distraction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Castiel cheered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” Hayel gave a bright grin. His smile dropped as the puppy gave doggy kisses to Castiel and bowed before Hayel. “Sam?” Hayel’s blue eyes filled with tears. “Why is he doing that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam internally sighed. It had to come out sooner or later. Where the hell was Gabriel? He was so much better at explaining things. “Hayel? We need to talk. Castiel? Go find Gabriel. Tell him that Hayel is asking. Take the puppy with you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Sam.” Castiel patted his leg. The hellhound gave one look to Hayel and followed Cas with his tail between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayel? You know how you are small and time has passed without you remembering?” Sam wished Gabriel was here. The adult archangel remained absent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.” Hayel nodded. “The whole earth has so many people on it. It’s not as pretty anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” Sam sighed. He wasn’t good at beating around the bush. “You know that your Dad did this to you? Made you small and he… took your memories.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel’s jaw dropped. “What? Why?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam knelt down so he was at Hayel’s eye level. “Because, Hayel, you and Michael did things that weren’t exactly good. It made you have a name change and caused you to become Lord over a different place.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel’s eyes glazed over as he processed that. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam waited for the eventual blowout. He braced himself for the anger he knew was coming. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It never happened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Hayel’s eyes filled with tears. “No! I… I hurt Gabriel!  I hurt you! I hurt a lot of people! I made…” Hayel burst into sobs. “Why would he do that to me? The falling... all alone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gathered the angel into his arms. “Hey. You have a second chance, Hayel. You can put it in the past and start over.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why?” Hayel’s lower lip trembled as he hiccuped. “Why would you take me in? I did bad things to you for a really long time. You should have left us on our own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayel.” Sam wiped his tears away with the pad of his thumb. “At first I took you in because of Gabriel. You are his brother and his family. I wanted him to have his family. But now… you are my family too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel’s blue eyes kept filling with tears. His head dropped in shame. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the heck was Gabriel?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Sam thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam cupped Hayel’s jaw and rubbed gently to get his head up. “This can be your second chance. You can make things better. You don’t have to be that angel ever again. You can be Hayel Winchester and never have to look back at that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Hayel took Sam’s hands. “I… I want to remember. How can I be better if I don’t know the bad I’ve done? Just… don’t get rid of me? I swear I’ll be good.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s heart melted. “Hayel. I will never give you or Michael or Raphael away. You are Winchesters and Winchesters look after their own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel sniffed and wiped his nose on his sleeve. “Okay. Sam? I’m sorry for what I did. You didn’t deserve that.” Hayel turned and ran down the bunker hall.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam felt tears springing to his eyes. That was one thing Sam thought he would never get. An apology from one of his old tormentors. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rubbed his face and stood up. He froze when he spotted Gabriel standing by the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Where were you?" Sam lowered his hand from his face. "I could have used your help." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You were doing fine on your own. I was prepared to step in if you needed it." Gabriel approached Sam and hugged him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam cried silently into Gabriel's hair. Sam gave a wet laugh as he realized something. "This height difference is going to be killing my back. You are so short." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was quiet for so long Sam though he didn't hear. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You owe me a dollar," Gabriel spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam frowned. "What?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Anytime one of you guys call me short you owe me a dollar. It's a new rule." Gabriel pulled back. "Deano was teasing me about being short and how one day he was going to be bigger again." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam laughed. "Okay. We'll make a short jar." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel’s apology made Sam feel lighter. Troubled times were ahead but right now Sam felt steady. His kids were doing okay and Gabriel was there. For now, that was all he needed. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages... </p><p>Dean/Raphael 9 months. Hayel 3 years. Castiel 4 years. Michael 6 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Dean and Raphael spoke for the first time, Gabriel wouldn’t stop laughing for hours. Sam thought it was pretty funny too. He would never get that look on Dean’s face out of his head. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The day started pretty simply. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam woke up to Dean shrieking in the baby monitor. Gabriel had groaned and slapped Sam’s chest. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not it.” He slurred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had sighed. Gabriel was still recharging his grace. He needed the occasional night of sleep. Sam could see where Castiel got his love of sleeping in. Gabriel was a menace when he was woken up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had gotten Dean and Raphael up. He was juggling two infants and one six-year-old boy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael had started human school about three weeks ago. That had caused a debate between Sam and Gabriel but after asking Michael’s opinion, the six-year-old angel had agreed to go. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Micahel had agreed to downplay his smarts until he hit high school. Sam did not need the media all over Michael and them for having a six-year-old prodigy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So… after getting Michael ready for school and making sure that Gabriel was up to watch Castiel and Hayel while Sam took Michael, Dean, and Raphael to drop off Michael, Sam was feeling pretty strung out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It came as a shock when Dean spoke for the ‘first’ time. Sam had already dropped Michael off and was heading back to the bunker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Dean squealed in anger. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had stomped on the impala’s breaks a little too harshly to get away from someone who had cut in front of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam whipped his head around. “Dean? Did you just…?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samuel!” Raphael screamed. He didn’t want to be outdone by a human baby. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam turned back to the road as both infants began screaming at each other in gibberish. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My Sam!” Dean shrieked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samuel!” Raphael yelled back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pulled into the bunker garage with Dean and Raphael still fighting. Sam put his aching head on the wheel at the screams intensified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s it!” Sam shouted. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both infants fell quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If you two don’t shut up right now, I will leave you with Gabriel and let him know you have been bad.” Sam continued to speak loudly. “And if you two don’t start getting along I will let him decide on what to do to get you to like each other.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The threat worked. Dean and Raphael had witnessed the one time they saw Gabriel truly angry and the punishment that followed. Castiel and Hayel were the victims of that mess. Everyone learned to not cross the archangel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed at the quiet. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel appeared at the window. “Everything went okay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave his partner a pleading look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel gave a soft grin and swiped his fingers over Sam’s head. “What happened?” He murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Dean whined. A string of gibberish followed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Samuel?” Raphael called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stared in shock. “They are talking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep.” Sam let his head fall back on the steering wheel. “Dean started when I almost hit another car and…. Stop laughing!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel fell into snickers. “So he started talking, not for concern for you but for the car?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam pouted. “Shut up.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Sammy. That’s hilarious.” Gabriel wiped a tear from his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah.” Sam opened the impala door. He nearly hit the archangel with it. “Help me out? Are Cas and Hayel up? They have to be a daycare by nine.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They should be just now getting up.” Gabriel held up the baby monitor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sure enough, noises could be heard coming from the two boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel was still laughing. “Figures you would start talking when someone was about to hurt your car.” Gabriel bounced Dean slightly. He got a weird look on his face. “Sam? Why did you almost crash the car?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam groaned. “It’s not funny!” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages... </p><p>Dean/Raphael 16 years. Hayel 18 years. Castiel 19 years. Michael 21 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Hayel Winchester.” The principal’s voice announced. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It took everything in Sam to restrain himself from cheering too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam had been watching these kids since Hayel was two and now he has graduated high school. Sam was so proud. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael had graduated three years ago and went back to Heaven to manage it. Cas had done so a year ago and was now at college trying out for a degree in religious studies. Hayel was his third kid that has graduated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shot a look over at Gabriel, his partner in everything for sixteen years now. Gabriel had aged his vessel to match Sam. Sam had greying hair and needed glasses to read now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel still kept his muscular figure but had greyed his hair and wore glasses for kicks. Gabriel shot him a bright grin. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean and Raphael sat further down the row. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean had at first wanted to skip the whole high school experience. He already did it once and didn’t see the need to go again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surprisingly it was Hayel who convinced Dean to go again and this time actually finish and get good grades. Dean maintained a steady A and B report card. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael was an excellent student and was all of the teachers’ favorites. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam listened back in as the next graduate’s name was read. Sam stood up and cheered and whistled loudly for Hayel. Gabriel blasted a snapped up airhorn. Dean looked horrified and scooted down the bench away from them. Sam tossed his head back in laughter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After the cheering died down, Sam with his family in tow headed for Hayel. “I’m so happy for you. You did it.” Sam hugged the now-adult blonde. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Sam.” Hayel pulled back with a bright smile on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel gave his brother a huge hug. “You actually did it. You graduated.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you going to do next, Hayel?” Raphael came up beside Sam. “Will you go back or will you stay here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel led the way from the group of celebrating humans. “I actually am going to stay.” Hayel shot a quick look at Sam. “I want to help the humans and I decided on being a counselor and helping teens.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave an approving nod. “That’s a great idea. I’d say go for it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel slung an arm around Hayel. “Come on. Michael is waiting at the bunker. He told me he had a surprise for you. Cassie should be there too. They both say they’re sorry they missed your ceremony.” Gabriel chatted as he led Hayel away. Dean and Raphael followed Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stood back for a bit just watching his family. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well done Sam.” A voice spoke at his elbow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam jumped. He whirled around with his fists raised. “Chuck?” He lowered his hands. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Sam.” Chuck rocked back on his heels. “I have something I would like for you to give to my sons for reaching this milestone.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck pulled three boxes from nowhere. All were small and all were wrapped in separate colors. One was an ice blue with a tag reading Michael. The next was a sea blue and read Castiel. The last was purple and read Hayel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took them hesitantly. “Why don’t you talk to them yourself?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck bowed his head. “I failed them and part of me feels terrible. I don’t want to see them because I’m afraid they will reject me. They have you and Gabriel. They don’t need me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stared hard at the ancient being. He whistled sharply. “For someone who is supposed to be all-knowing, you sure are shit at emotions. When I thought my dad didn’t want to see me and he sent me away to college, all I felt was terrible, but you know the one thing I wanted the most? To see him one more time and to know he was proud of me. You may give them gifts through me and sit in the back of the gym while they get celebrated, but I bet you immortality that your kids will want to see you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck kept his head away from Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sighed. “I’m not giving these to them.” Sam gave back the gifts. “We are having a party at the bunker. You are welcome to stop by. I won’t tell them you did this.” Sam began to leave. “And Chuck? You might just be surprised by them.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^*^*^*^*^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was putting out the potato salad when the whole bunker fell quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dad?” Hayel’s voice shook. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam looked up to see Chuck standing by the punch bowl </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, son. I am so proud of you.” Chuck hesitantly lift his head as a choked sob came from Hayel’s lips. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck soon had an armful of crying angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I missed you Dad. Where did you go?” Hayel’s muttering was muffled to Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam smiled brightly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew he was here.” Gabriel’s voice at his elbow made him turn. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. He stopped me in the gym. He tried to send gifts through me but I gave him a respectful dressing down.” Sam fiddled with the spoon in the real salad. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why? How?” Gabriel floundered for words. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a sad smile. “Go talk to him.” Sam nudged the archangel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuck was surrounded by Castiel, Michael, Raphael, and Hayel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. He’s busy. The kids need him.” Gabriel pulled the spoon out of the jello and put some on a plate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took the dish from Gabriel. “He’s your father too. Go on. Dean and I got this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel shot Sam a thankful look and made his way to the angel swarm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was late when the humans started getting tired. Dean was yawning and Sam was holding back one by sheer force of will. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel was telling Chuck about the time that he and Hayel got into trouble with Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam headed for the bedroom hall. The yawn broke free and Sam stretched. “Don’t stay up too late. Dean and Raphael have one last day of school tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the last day Sam! Come on!” Dean argued. “We can skip. It’s not like it’s important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shot Dean a look. “You still need sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alright, we’ll go to bed at one.” Dean waved off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam rolled his eyes. “Yeah, Dean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait. Sam?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam paused as Chuck came after him. “Yes, Chuck?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You were right. Thank you.” Chuck kissed Sam’s forehead. “Get some sleep.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was too tired to notice the warm feeling coasting through his veins, changing him on the molecular level. He sure did notice though when he woke up the next morning with wings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The scream he let out, Dean never let him live down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages...</p><p>Dean/Raphael 1 year. Hayel 3 years. Castiel 4 years. Michael 6 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam knew it was going to be a disaster from the start. Sam had carefully put on the non-plaid button-up that Michael had got somewhere for him for Christmas. (Sam was 85% sure that he had made it with his grace.) Sam put on his nice jeans and was figuring out what to do with his hair when Michael came barging in his room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where are you guys going? Gabriel wouldn’t tell me. Are… are you leaving?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam placed his hand on Michael’s shoulder. “We’re just going out to eat and maybe a movie. We’ll be back by morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re staying out all night!” Michael’s blue eyes widened. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No.” Sam was quick to reassure. “You will be sleeping when we get back. You will see us tomorrow morning.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded and left the room. Sam hurried to finish getting ready. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Date Night was his idea. This was the first week it was being put into place. Every Friday was Date Night for Sam and Gabriel. Gabriel had wanted Tuesday but Sam had firmly vetoed that night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ready?” Gabriel leaned in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah. Babysitter here?” Sam tucked some strands of hair behind his ears. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I think we finally found one that will come out here and won’t make a fuss that we live in a bunker.” Gabriel pushed off the wall. “Our reservations await.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let me say bye to the kids.” Sam went past Gabriel down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel followed behind him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam entered the room only to see chaos. Dean was chatting to a woman in her fifties. Raphael was hiding in a corner. Castiel and Hayel were running around the room screaming. Michael was nowhere to be seen. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. Thank you for coming, Mrs. Haberfield.” Sam waded through the mess, effortlessly picking up a yelling Hayel and Castiel in both arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Call me Jan.” Jan looked around the room at the old books and shelves. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please excuse the mess.” Sam apologized. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind. My late husband was a hunter. He met me on one of his hunts and saved my life. After he got his revenge he… You know what, we can save that story for another day.” Jan smiled warmly at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In that case. We really shouldn’t lie anymore about who we are. I’m Sam Winchester. That’s my older brother Dean Winchester. These two mischievous little angels are Castiel and Hayel. Raphael is over in the corner. He doesn’t like loud noises. Michael should be somewhere around here. And this is the archangel, Gabriel.” Sam nodded to Dean, Raphael, and Gabriel respectively. He playfully jostled Cas and Hayel in his arms so they squealed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jan’s jaw was dropped. “My husband told me tales but… We will talk later. You can go on your date. I will keep your kids safe. I doubt anything can get in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, Jan. If you need anything or there is an emergency, please pray to Gabriel. We will be here as fast as he can fly.” Sam set Castiel and Hayel down. They whined when he let them go. “Listen. You be good for Jan, okay. Both of you. You pull any pranks or cause any problems I won’t let you have any sugar for a week.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys grinned and nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Sam!” Cas flung his arms around Sam’s neck. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Sam!” Hayel copied his brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave them hugs and let them go. Sam went over to Raphael over in the corner. “Be good okay.” Sam gave him a careful hug. Surprisingly, Raphael flung himself at Sam and gave a short sob. “It will be okay. We’ll be back soon.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stood up with the toddler and carried him over to Jan and Dean. Sam transferred the toddler over to Jan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean Winchester. Behave.” Sam warned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean widened his green eyes comically. His look screamed </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who? Me?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean. I know you. Behave.” Sam turned to face Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re going to be late Sam. We gotta go.” Gabriel held out his hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam hesitated and looked around the room for Michael. He was gone. Sam took Gabriel’s hand and they were off. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Gabriel landed in a city in an alley. Gabriel grabbed Sam’s hand and led him into a restaurant on the second to the top floor of a skyscraper. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When the hostess greeted them in English with no trace of a foreign accent, Sam sighed in relief. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel chuckled at his side. “Winchester.” He told the woman at the stand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Right this way Sirs.” The hostess led them through the building to an elevator. It opened on the roof. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She led them to a table near the edge. It had a perfect view of the city skyline. Sam recognized the Empire State building. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“New York City?” Sam picked up his menu. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I figured Paris or London was too far away for the first time.” Gabriel leaned back in his chair. “I’m curious about something. How did you defeat the Leviathan? They were bad enough with all four of us being fully powered, yet two humans managed to defeat them?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam began the tale of the Winchesters defeating the leviathan. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There were pauses in the story where the waiter came and took their orders and then returned to drop off their food. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Dean tells her to pretend he has boobs. Charlie managed to get into the leader’s computer and successfully switched the packages with a borax bomb.” Sam was smiling at the memory and Gabriel’s jaw was dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was in the package?” Gabriel sipped some of the wine he bought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A stone tablet on how to defeat them,” Sam answered. “I think it took a bone-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A bone of a righteous mortal washed in the three types of the blood of the fallen. A fallen angel, fallen leader of lost humanity, meaning the King of Hell and the fallen leader of Eve’s creatures. I was there when it was written. Heck, I was the one who came up with it.”  Gabriel sat back and rubbed his jaw. “How on Earth did you get…” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel’s voice trailed off as he stared into space. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Sam nudged the archangel. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We gotta go. Jan sounded panicked.” Gabriel stood up and tossed some bills on the table. Sam spotted at least two hundred dollars. Gabriel snapped and they vanished. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam took in the chaos around him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas and Hayel were crying and screaming at the top of their lungs. (Them being angels meant they had an impressive set on them). Michael was crying and shouting at Jan. Raphael was also whimpering in the playpen and Dean was the only good one. He was sitting next to Raphael with an impassive look on his face. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jan?” Sam spoke too soon. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Gabriel!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam! Gabriel!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>“Sam! Gabriel!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael was the first to reach them. He wrapped his arms around Sam’s legs. “Please don’t go again! She doesn’t know how to make the food right.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel and Cas had flung themselves at Gabriel. Gabriel picked the two of them up so both kids rested on his hips. Hayel and Cas had their heads turned into Gabriel’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael quieted down when he saw Sam and Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh thank you for showing up.” Jan wrung her hands nervously. “I’m sorry for calling you back early. I tried to feed them and put them to bed but I guess they realized they weren’t going to see you until morning and got a little spooked.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jan. It’s okay.” Sam had one hand resting on Michael’s back and the other on Jan’s arm. “I’ll take her home.” Sam turned to face Gabriel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael squeezed tighter at his legs. “Don’t go.” He murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do you want to come with me, Michael?” Sam touched Michael’s head softly. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Michael and I will take Jan home. Can you get the kids settled?” Sam headed for the garage and the impala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel tossed the keys at his head and Sam caught them without looking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam got in on the driver’s side and let Jan get in the passenger seat. Michael was in the back. Sam drove her home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for taking care of them Jan,” Sam spoke as he pulled into Jan’s driveway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was silence the whole way there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need to have coffee and catch up Sam. Maybe next week. I’ll call you.” Jan got out of the impala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sam pulled back on the road. “Are you okay Michael?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael nodded and picked at the thread on his pants. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam drove back to the bunker. When he entered he heard quiet. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel?” Sam called. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“In the movie room,” Gabriel shouted back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam stood in the doorway of the movie room. Gabriel was piled under kids. Hayel and Castiel were curled up into his sides. Dean was on Gabriel’s lap next to Raphael. Both toddlers were fighting sleep. A movie was playing on the screen. Some kind of superhero show. PJ something. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Michael walked next to Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s get them to bed.” Gabriel made grabby hands at Sam. “Help me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam went over and took Dean and Raphael. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night Sam and Gabriel were laying in bed. Gabriel didn’t need sleep but he sure did enjoy it. Gabriel always waited until Sam was asleep first. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So… Date Night. What do you think?” Gabriel played with a strand of Sam’s hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It was good. I think we need to hold off on it until we are more settled as a family? I mean it’s only been seven months since Michael and you got taken. Ten months since they even showed up here.” Sam hummed sleepily as Gabriel’s actions turned to slow combs through his hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Date Night once a month then?” Gabriel’s voice sounded further and further away. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yep. I love you.” Sam fell asleep before he could hear Gabriel’s reply. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place shortly after Sam tells Hayel about being the devil.  </p><p>Ages... </p><p>Dean/Raphael 4 years. Hayel 6 years. Castiel 7 years. Michael 9 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Cas frowned. That was the second night he was woken up by Hayel’s screams. It was also two days ago that Hayel was told something by Sam and he had been sad ever since. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas got out of bed as Hayel’s screams turned into whimpers and wet sobs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas quietly opened his door to not wake Sam or Gabriel. He tiptoed across the hall to Hayel’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayel?” Cas knocked on Hayel’s door softly. “Can I come in?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The door in front of Sam was opened a crack. “What do you want?” Hayel whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas noticed that Hayel had red-rimmed eyes like he had been crying. “Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare.” Cas figured a lie was better sometimes. At least that’s what Dean said. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure.” Hayel opened his door wider. He sniffed deeply. “I had a bad dream too.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas got an idea. Dean might not be apart of it because he was human but his other brothers would. “Wait. Be right back. Don’t go anywhere. Kay?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel nodded. Cas hurried down the hall to Raphael’s room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Raphael?” Cas opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The African American boy was sleepily glaring at Cas. “What? I have daycare tomorrow. We are going to the park. Miss Johnson promised to teach me about the flowers.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayel needs us. He is having bad dreams.” Castiel beckoned for the other angel to come with him. “Come with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael perked up at the mention of Hayel. “I have noticed.” Raphael got out of his bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We need Michael too.” Cas opened Michael’s door to see the older boy already awake and waiting. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bring him in here. My bed is bigger.” Michael told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas, Hayel, and Raphel slept in Michael’s bed that night. Hayel was squished between Castiel and Raphael. Michael laid on the edge with his wings draped over all three of the younger ones. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wanna talk about it?” Cas nudged Hayel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel’s eyes filled with tears. “I- Dad-” Hayel sniffed deeply. “Dad took my memories. I was a really bad guy. I- I killed Gabriel. I tortured Sam for years. I made these creatures that trap people into making deals and bringing them to this dark place to be tortured. I looked online about my other name. Humans think of me as evil. Sam and Dean think of me as evil. They are humans. Right?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slips of memories that Cas had locked away snuck through. “You aren’t him anymore Hayel. You help Sam and Dean. They take care of you and feed you and play with you. If Sam and Dean really hated you and thought you were bad, they wouldn’t do that. I remember this really bad guy. Sam and Dean locked him in the dungeon. They wouldn’t let him out for days.” Cas put his smaller wing across Hayel and under Michael’s. “You are not bad Hayel. You are my best friend.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You aren’t evil Hayel.” Raphael chimed in. He too put his wings over Hayel. “Who else can reason with Dean and me and break up our fights? If you were bad you would make us do it more not stop it.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“None of you are bad. Now get some sleep. Hayel, Castiel, and I have school tomorrow.” Michael tucked his wings firmly around his siblings. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Michael, Castiel, and Hayel.” Raphael fell asleep in minutes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Castiel felt that Michael was asleep, he leaned into Hayel. “If you ever feel like doing something bad, let me know. I’ll help you. You are my brother and a Winchester. We look after our own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Th-thanks Castiel.” Hayel snuggled into the three layers of wings on him. “Goodnight.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Goodnight Hayel.” Castiel fell asleep. He didn’t notice Michael smiling at him proudly from the other side of Raphael. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one takes place when Gabriel had left after Sam saved them in Parenting 101. </p><p>Ages...</p><p>Dean/Raphael 6 months. Hayel 2 years. Castiel 3 years. Michael 5 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The boom of thunder and crack of lightning shook the bunker one night. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was alone in bed. They were taking a break from hunting down Gabriel and the three boys. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Another boom blasted across the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam was woken from a deep sleep by little hands tugging on his arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam!” Cas wailed. “Wake up!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam sat up quickly. “What’s wrong? What’s going on?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Brothers mad! We have to find them! They’ll hurt each other!” Cas tugged on Sam again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam noticed that Cas was wearing his boots and trench coat over his pajamas. “Cas? It’s just a thunderstorm.” Sam yawned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. Gabriel, Hayel, Raphael, and Michael are out there. We have to find them.” Cas set his little jaw. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam studied the small angel before him. Sam noted the stubbornness in his body and the fear in his eyes. “Okay. Let me get dressed.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas nodded and turned his back so he was facing the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam quickly pulled on his shoes and a coat. He hunted for an umbrella on the way to the front door but gave up as Cas call for him to hurry. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam clipped the baby monitor for Dean to his belt and turned it all the way up to hear it over the rain and thunder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam opened the bunker. Cas hesitated at the doorway. Sam watched as his blue eyes widened in fear before a determination settled across his features. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel! Hayel! Michael! Raphael!” Cas screamed. He ran through the mud looking for his brothers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s heart broke as Cas became more frantic and tears mixed with the rainfall on the small angel. Sam followed Cas as the angel ran behind the bunker towards the woods. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam broke into a sprint when it looked like Cas was going to search the woods. He caught Cas around the waist and lifted him into his arms. “Hey. What’s this really about?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rain poured down around them as Sam carried Cas into the bunker. They made dripping puddles on the floor as Sam carried Cas to the bathroom. They both needed a bath. Muddy footprints followed the duo down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas sniffled. “I miss Gabriel and Hayel and Michael and Raphael. We were happier together. Why did they leave? Do they not like us anymore?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Cas. We will get them back. They have to come home. I will make sure of it.” Sam hugged the tiny angel close. “Now, let’s get you in the bathtub, and then we have to wash your coat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas’ eyes widen. “No. Please don’t wash my coat.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam thought hard for a minute as he rubbed Cas’ back. “How about you sleep with your bigger trench coat tonight and I’ll have your smaller one ready for you to wear tomorrow morning?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Can we take a bath now? I’m cold.” Cas gave a shiver in Sam’s arms. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sam undressed Cas and filled the bathtub with slightly warmer water than usual. He set Cas in the tub and began washing his hair. He passed Cas the washcloth with a small dab of baby soap. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Cas was clean, warm, and sleepy again, Sam carried him in the towel to his bedroom. Sam dressed the almost comatose angel in a warm sleeper. Sam was putting Cas in bed when another roll of thunder cracked across the sky. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam? Can I sleep with you?” Cas whispered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam debated what to do. He needed a shower and he needed to clean the mud from the bunker halls. Sam remembered the big laundry basket was in the bathroom/laundry room full of fresh clean clothes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas? I have to shower and take care of a few things. I’m going to let you sleep in the clean clothes while I do them. I promise I won’t leave you alone.” Sam looked into those bluest blue eyes of Cas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay.” Cas sniffed. He raised his arms to be carried. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam held Cas as he went down the hall to his bedroom. It was a miracle that Dean was still asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam grabbed a fresh set of pajamas. He went into the bathroom and laid Cas down in the basket with his puppy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Close your eyes Cas while I get in the shower.” Sam brushed some dark hair from the toddler’s forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas squeezed his eyes shut. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam got in the shower and quickly scrubbed the mud off of him. He got out and got dressed. Cas was sleeping in the basket curled around his puppy. Every time thunder rolled, he flinched and hugged the stuffed toy tighter. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam mopped the floor with his and Cas’ wet towels. He started a load of laundry including Cas’ coat. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam picked up the frightened angel and carried him to Sam’s room. Sam laid down in bed with Cas draped across his chest. Sam gave in to the urge and gently kissed Cas’ messy hair. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will bring them back Castiel, I swear.” Sam drifted off to sleep with the feeling of regret and guilt that he ran off the other half of his family. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages...</p><p>Dean/Raphael 17 years. Hayel 19 years. Castiel 20 years. Michael 22 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean was not jealous. No, he was not. Sam had been magically aged down to his thirties. Better than the sixties he was previously sporting. That had happened almost four months ago. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam also had immortality. He would forever be able to be with their little family. Everyone was leaving Dean behind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel had left to go off to college. He was going into psychology to be a freaking shrink. Cas had also gone to Kansas University to be a professor of theology and religious studies. Michael had gone to Heaven to manage it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ever since Sam got wings, the angels had been obsessed with Sam. Taking him on trips that Dean couldn’t go on.  Teaching him lessons and about angelic culture. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every time Dean wanted to talk to Sam or Gabriel they would tell him no and that Sam had yet another lesson to do. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was infuriating. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean kicked rocks out of his way as he walked through the woods. He climbed the tree that Gabriel had built a treehouse into the branches. He had done it when they were kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stared out at the forest as dusk fell across the sky. Soon the moon rose and Dean still didn’t move from his spot. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Raphael’s deep voice carried up the tree. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Over here.” Dean straightened a bit. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only angel who didn’t have a freak out over Sam was Raphael. The angel had stuck by Dean even though they ran in different circles in school. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A flutter of wings and Raphael was perched next to Dean on the edge of the treehouse. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? You have been down lately and your grades are slipping.” Raphael touched Dean on the arm. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean snorted. If figures the one angel who would stick by him is the one he had a small rivalry going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s just… you guys all will go one forever with Sam and I’m all alone. This is my senior year of high school and I can’t even talk to Gabriel or Sam about this because they are all busy with Sam’s new appendages. I need to be thinking of school and they all helped Hayel, Cas, and Michael when they got into their senior years. But I’m all alone.” It all came pouring from Dean’s mouth. “Cas is gone, Hayel is gone, Michael is gone and when they come home they all fuss over Sam. I can’t even get a word in some days.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael hummed. “Do you want me to speak to our brothers and Sam and Gabriel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a start. “I’m not a-” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean? We all grew up together. You are as much my brother as Castiel or Hayel or Michael or Gabriel is. Granted you are more like an irritating brother that likes to cause trouble but still my brother.” Raphael gave Dean a fond exasperating look. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean fell quiet at that. Almost twenty years ago angels were the bad guys. Now, Dean was the brother to three archangels and a seraph and the pseudo son of one angel.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Have you thought about what you would like to do after high school?” Raphael kicked his legs back and forth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean thought about the job he wanted before. Before John Winchester had told him that art was for pussies and hunting was more important. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean cleared his throat. “Back before, when I was growing up the first time, I met this guy. He was a welder. We were passing through some small town in Indiana. Dad had stayed away for a few months. I was going into my senior year and I wanted to go to college. I swear I did. This welder he made statues and other types of things. Beautiful work. I wanted to do that. But Dad came back early and found out. He told me that hunting was more important and that college was not right for someone like me.” Dean looked down at Raphael’s scoff of disgust. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. You misunderstand me.” Raphael laid his arm across Dean’s shoulders. “It is not you that I find abhorrent. It is your father. What kind of father would tell his son that he couldn’t achieve his dreams because a revenge quest was more important?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a sad laugh. “John Winchester apparently.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why didn’t you go after you got your revenge?” Raphael asked. “I guess you would have had my brothers’ plans to deal with and then the civil war in heaven that Castiel started but why not after that?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean gave a disbelieving snort. “Dude, after Cas killed you he released the leviathan. I was kind of busy fighting black goo monsters and then I was stuck in Purgatory for a year. After I got out, it kind of fell by the wayside because I was almost forty by then and felt I was years older.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So why not go now? You have a second chance. You don’t have to hunt anymore. You can be a welder and an artist.” Raphael pulled his arm off Dean’s shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But…” Dean floundered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean. Out of the five billion people on this planet, around three hundred thousand of them are hunters or know about the supernatural. Of course, they are spread out over different countries. If need be, either one of us can fly over to another country and convince them to come here to America.” Raphael pointed out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Three hundred thousand?” Dean’s jaw was dropped. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes.” Raphael nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And what do you mean ‘either one of us’?” Dean was confused. “I don’t fly in planes.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know of your phobia and that is not what I meant.” Raphael stood to his feet. “Give me until the weekend. I have a plan. Let’s go. It is a school night and Sam has this rule about staying out late on a school night.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean climbed down the tree and headed for the bunker. “Thanks, Raphael. Maybe you aren’t so bad.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Raphael was about to speak when he noticed Dean’s smirk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“For a nerd.” Dean ran down the bunker steps, laughing as Raphael rolled his eyes and made a disgusted face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know why I like you, Dean Winchester!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^*^*^*^*^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sulked in his room. Sam was out on yet another lesson. Surprisingly only Gabriel had gone with him. It was the weekend and Raphael had vanished with Cas, Hayel, and Michael. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean?” Raphael knocked on his door. “Can you come here please?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sighed and opened his door. “What do you want nerd angel?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come with me.” Raphael led Dean down the hallway without making a remark on Dean’s snark. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Father. I have him.” Raphael gave Dean and shove in the back when he froze in the doorway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Chuck?” Dean stepped into the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And all of you claim him as your brother?” Chuck asked his kids. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Castiel, Hayel, Michael, and Raphael nodded. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We do father. It is unfair what you did and you know it.” Michael told him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… guys? Why do I feel like I’m at a ritual about to go wrong?” Dean was ignored. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Does Gabriel agree?” Chuck prodded. “You want to put up with Dean Winchester for an eternity?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey!” Dean called. “I’m a joy to be around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He is our brother.” Hayel laid a calming hand on Dean’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As you wish.” Chuck leaned forward and kissed Dean on the forehead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s eyes rolled up in the back of his head, his vision went grey and he hit the floor in a dead faint. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Dean woke up he had his whole family fussing over him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Welcome to eternity Deano.” Gabriel spread his arms wide. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean felt like he was finally home.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages...</p><p>Dean/Raphael 9 years. Hayel 11 years. Castiel 12 years. Michael 14 years. </p><p>Grades... (Based on American School systems) </p><p>Dean/Raphael 4th grade. Hayel 6th grade. Castiel 7th grade. Michael 9th grade.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam was busy researching for a hunter when his cell phone rang. It was the kids’ school. “Hello?” Sam answered instantly concerned. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Winchester? This is Principal Smith. I need you to come down to the school. Your son Hayel was in a fight.” The voice spoke through the speaker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam immediately stood up, catching Gabriel’s attention. “I’ll be there in fifteen minutes. Thanks for notifying me, Principal Smith.” Sam hung up the phone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sam?” Gabriel set aside the craft he was making. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayel was in a fight. With a human. I- I might need you to smooth things over and possibly take care of certain situations if his grace got out of control.” Sam grabbed his shoes and wallet. He snagged the keys to the impala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gabriel stood up and followed Sam to the impala with a frown. “Hayel swore he wouldn’t hurt a human. Why would he get into a fight?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, but we are going to find out.” Sam got behind the wheel of the car and sped down the road. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^*^*^*^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Twenty minutes later, Sam ran into the Lebanon Middle School. He paused when he saw Hayel sitting outside the office. He was pouting and sporting a black eye.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hayel? Are you okay?” Sam dropped to his knees in front of the eleven-year-old and searched for any other injuries. “Is the other kid okay?” He lowered his voice. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Winchester? Mr. uh…” A male voice spoke up from behind Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Also Mr. Winchester.” Gabriel inserted smoothly. “What happened?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah. If you two would follow me.” The man led the two adults into his office. “I’m sure you know Principal Greene. He is the head of the Elementary school here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Gabriel stood shocked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What exactly happened Mr. Smith, Mr. Greene?” Gabriel led Sam over to the chairs in front of the desk. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Reports came in about a fight in the shared schoolyard. Hayel seemingly attacked a student of the Elementary school with no warning. Now I would like to give Hayel the benefit of the doubt and have him explain things but he refuses to speak to me or anyone about it.” Mr. Smith told them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Your son Dean Winchester was also present but Raphael Winchester held him back from joining the fight.” Mr. Greene spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is everyone okay? Is there no major injuries?” Sam held his hands clasped between his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Everyone is fine.” Mr. Greene gave him a strange look. “I have already spoken to the other student and he refuses to tell us what went on. He seemed okay enough.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, Mr. Winchester, since no one will tell us what happened, both Hayel and the other boy are suspended from school for two weeks. We will not have fighting with no reason on our campuses.” Mr. Smith spoke up. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean and Hayel are free to go this afternoon.” Mr. Greene opened the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam’s jaw dropped. “You are suspending Dean?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No. But he is upset at what happened and no one can talk to him. I figured you can talk to him and he can have the afternoon off.” Mr. Greene led the way out of the office. “Dean is at the nurses and Hayel is out in the hall.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam and Gabriel stared at each other. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get Hayel. You can get Dean.” Gabriel headed for the hallway. He stopped by Sam and gave him a soft squeeze on his arm. “It’ll be okay.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam gave a short nod and headed down the hall for the nurses. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam entered the room to see Dean with his arms crossed on his chest. Tear tracks ran down his face and his jaw was set in a stubborn grimace. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. I’m Sam Winchester. I’m Dean’s guardian.” Sam looked over at his brother in concern. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi. Mr. Winchester. Dean is free to go. He has no visible injuries.” The nurse hardly looked up from her computer. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dean. Are you ready to go home?” Sam stepped closer to Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean clenched his jaw and hopped down off the table without another word. He brushed by Sam and didn’t raise his head once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam followed the sullen nine-year-old to the car. Gabriel and Hayel were already waiting. Sam unlocked the doors and got behind the wheel. Dean flung his bag in the car and slumped in the backseat. Hayel followed his example. Both kids were silent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam shared another glance with Gabriel and started the impala. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They arrived at the bunker twenty minutes later. Hayel and Dean got out without a word and trudged into the bunker. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Divide and conquer?” Gabriel raised an eyebrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sam winced as two loud slams of doors echoed in the bunker. “I think we need to have a strategy meeting first.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>^*^*^*^*^</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean plopped on his bed as tears ran down his cheeks. “Stupid bully, stupid school. I hate it!” Dean screamed into his pillow. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A quiet knock came at Dean’s door. “Go away, Sam! I don’t want to talk!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The doorknob rattled and Hayel entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean looked up from his bed. “I hate it when you angels do that.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel sat on Dean’s bed next to him. Hayel flung himself backward and laid down with his head near Dean’s. “He was wrong,” Hayel spoke after a quiet moment. “I am sorry for what happened to your mother. It should have never happened.” Hayel rolled over to face Dean. “I’m sorry for everything that has happened to your family.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean grunted in reply. “Why did you fight him? I was gonna get him on my own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel was quiet while he thought. “You are family. Besides, better for me to get punished that you. It’s almost expected of me.” Hayel muttered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shot up at that. “No!” He near yelled. “You might have been bad before and slightly evil but you aren’t that way now. You are a Winchester and we look after our own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel gave a wry grin. “Exactly. We look after our own.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quiet footsteps echoed down the bunker halls. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Time to face the music.” Hayel shot a small smirk at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Both boys sat up as the doorknob turned. Gabriel entered the room and shut the door softly behind him. He leaned back against the wood. “I don’t suppose you will tell me what went wrong?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel and Dean shared a look but didn’t say anything. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thought so.” Gabriel sighed. “Hayel has been suspended from school for two weeks. However, that does not mean you can slack off. Castiel will bring your homework home from school and you will do it. During school hours, you will help me with a project. We are going to build a treehouse the human way. Dean is free to go back to school tomorrow. Which he will go.” Gabriel shot a stern glare at Dean. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Gabriel.” Both boys chorused. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Good. I’ll leave you two to your talk.” Gabriel left the room as quietly as he entered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hayel looked over at Dean. He ruffled Dean’s hair and got off the bed. “See you later little brother.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s jaw dropped. “I’m not little!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Enjoy school tomorrow, Dean.” Hayel laughed as he left the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean growled and flung a pillow at him. Hayel ducked and shut the door with a slam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean sat down on his bed with a huff. He didn’t know how he felt having older brothers. He was always the older one having to look out for Sam. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean decided it felt kind of nice to have older brothers to watch his back. Maybe they would also help him take care of Sam. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages...</p><p>Dean/Raphael 1 years. Hayel 3 years. Castiel 4 years. Michael 6 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Dean slowly inched closer to the cabinet. He eyed his goal. He took a few more wobbly steps to his prize. Footsteps walked past and Dean froze. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn this small body. Dean hated having to grow up again. He cursed Kali and her friend again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears sprang to his eyes. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shook his head. He hated how easy it was to cry in this body. He couldn’t even talk right! But, most importantly he hadn’t had a drink in almost a year. Or a cheeseburger or pie. Gabriel’s bottles did not count. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean shakily stood up as he made it to the cupboard doors. Dean grabbed at the handle. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it! He was too short! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean tried to stand on his tiptoes but fell over on his ass instead. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sob tried to force its way up to his throat but Dean stubbornly clenched his jaw. He would get it if it was the last thing he did. It was all he could think about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean stood up and tried again. He fell on his butt. He stood up. He fell on his butt. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third fall, Dean gave in to the tears. Dean sobbed into his legs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dee?” A slightly bigger body than Dean’s entered the room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Cas.” Dean hid his face from his best friend turned brother. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s wrong? Why are you in here?” Cas sat down next to Dean on the floor. “We’re not supposed to be in here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know that Cas!” Dean almost yelled. Half of it came out garbled and Dean was mortified. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas studied the area around him. His keen blue eyes landed on the alcohol cabinet a few feet from them. “You were trying to get a drink?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean thumped his head on his knees. “It’s all I can think about when the nightmares get so bad I can’t sleep.” Dean gave up on half of his words coming out in baby talk. Cas understood him. “I lie in bed and I think about having a drink. It’s so bad I shake sometimes.”  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Withdrawals.” Cas sounded older than his physical looks. It was like a piece of adult Cas was leaking through. “What can I do to help? Besides, give you a drink.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean frowned. “I don’t know. I really need a drink.” Dean looked over at the cupboard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dean.” Cas turned Dean’s face to his. “You have a problem. I’m trying to help you. What can I do to help you instead of you drinking?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Green eyes met blue as Dean thought. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean knew he had a drinking problem. He knew that back when he was an adult. After Hell, it had only gotten worse. He took to drinking to forget the horrors that he had done and had others do to him. When Bobby died he fell even deeper. After every loved one or friend who died he slipped slowly down that slope until he couldn’t see a way out. Now, one was being offered to him. Did he dare to take it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s green eyes filled with tears. “I don’t know how to stop Cas.” Dean cried. “It’s too much. The memories of hell are too much.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small four-year-old angel pulled Dean into his arms. Cas’ mind whirled as he thought of a way to help. “What about I dull the memories? Like your first time being a kid. You can’t remember being a baby the first time. What if I did that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean nodded. “Okay. Just this once.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas touched his small fingers to Dean’s even tinier head and made the memories of hell fade. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I still need a drink.” Dean murmured. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cas thought for a moment. “How about every time you feel like you need a drink you come to me and I will take your mind off of it? Day or night, I’m here for you Dean.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like a sober coach?” Dean shot a small grin at the angel. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Dean. Like a sober coach.” Cas stood up. “I know what you need. Come on.” Cas held out his hands to Dean to grab. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean used Cas’ grip to stand up. “What are we doing?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Watching a movie.” Cas towed Dean after him as they left the room. “I asked Michael and he showed me how to use my grace on the tv. I can make any show you want on the screen. I practiced on Die Hard. Wanna watch it with me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean’s smile lit up his face. He tossed a quick look back at the alcohol room. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Dee?” Cas tugged on his small hand to get his attention. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Cas?” Dean turned his gaze away from the door. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can do it. I believe in you.” Cas stated so seriously, Dean thought that adult Cas had broken through fully. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Cas?” Dean paused. “Thank you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Anytime. Come on. Hayel wants to watch it too. He has never seen it before.” Cas chatted as he led Dean down the hall. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dean never looked back again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ages...</p>
<p>Dean/Raphael 2 years. Hayel 4 years. Castiel 5 years. Michael 7 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam was tired. It was the middle of the afternoon. He was thirsty too. All the kids were either playing in their rooms or watching TV.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had taken the impala out to get supplies for his projects. Gabriel was making good side money by crocheting items and selling them at the Farmer's market. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam walked down the hall heedless of the dangers strew about. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was about ten feet from the kitchen when he stepped on a box of jellyfish otherwise wise known as a small little Lego brick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ouch! Chuck damnit!" Sam yelled. Sam hopped on one bare foot as the pain raced up his leg. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Five little heads peeked from around the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam?" Hayel called. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam was furious. He had told the kids dozens of times to keep the hallway clear. Also he was in pain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Which one of you left the Legos in the hall?!" Sam demanded loudly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>All four angels flinched as if Sam was about to hit them. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I've told you over and over again to keep the hallway clean!" Sam didn't notice the angels getting upset. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean did though. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam! Stop!" Dean's childish voice echoed in the bunker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam froze as he noticed the four angels. They were staring at him with wide eyes. Raphael and Hayel had tears in their eyes. Michael was staring at him in fear. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"We're sorry Sam. I'll make sure that it stays clean." Michael took his little brothers' hands and hurried them down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Sam! Too far!" Dean scowled. He crossed his little arms. "Say you're sorry. Now." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam looked helplessly after the angels. He set his face. Sam walked back down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Michael?" Sam knocked on the door to Michael's room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The door opened a crack and Michael stepped out. He shut it behind him but Sam heard the sounds of crying. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam felt horrible. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Yes Sam?" Michael's jaw was clenched tightly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell. Will you forgive me?" Sam knelt down so he was at Michael's height.  </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked shocked. "What?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I'm really sorry. I was in pain and frustrated but that doesn't give me an excuse to shout at you guys. You have been doing an amazing job at keeping the hall clean." Sam looked Michael in the eye. "Please forgive me?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"I-" Michael looked like the world had just dumped him upside down. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Michael?" Hayel opened the door. His blue eyes were red rimmed and watery. They widened in fear when he saw Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Hayel? I'm so sorry for yelling. I didn't mean to. Will you forgive me?" Sam didn't reach out to the small four year old. He kept his hands by his side and pleaded with his eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hayel looked as gobsmacked as his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam wondered what was wrong. Sam sat back on his heels as the two angels thought. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael and Hayel shared looks. "We forgive you." Michael spoke. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hayel timidly approached Sam. "It was my Lego. I missed cleaning one up. I'm sorry." His blue eyes welled with tears and his chin trembled. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam melted. He pulled the baby angel closer. "I forgive you Hayel." Sam shushed the little boy as he sobbed. "Hey. It's okay. I'm fine." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon Raphael and Castiel came out of the room. Cas shot Sam a squinty glare. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam had to stop from going aww at the sight. Angry Cas was adorable when he was an adult. Make that face on a kid and Sam wanted to hug him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam apologized to both angels. After hugs and forgiving words were spoken, the silence stretched on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"How about some ice cream and coloring?" Sam asked. Loud cheers answered his questions. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was how Gabriel found them an hour later. The kids having sticky ice cream faces and crayons spread all over the library. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"So… what'd I miss?"</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is for ChellyOne05. Their prompt was a fun write. I hope you enjoy it hun. </p>
<p>Ages... </p>
<p>Dean/Raphael 9 months. Hayel 2 years. Cas 3 years. Michael 5 years.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Sam woke up to crying. Not a full scale screaming meltdown, more like the small sniffles of someone in pain but doesn't want anyone to know. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam tiredly sat up and rubbed his eyes. He cast a look to the side and saw Gabriel snoring with one foot hanging off the edge of the bed and the blankets twisted around him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam heard the hitching sob again and stood up. He stretched and headed for the door. He snagged the baby monitor on the way past. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam listened carefully for the sound again. It had only been four months since Dean and Cas had been turned into kids. Three months since the three archangels came to live with them. There was still some adjusting to do. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam peeked into Hayel’s room. The little devil was sound asleep. Not him then. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam checked on Castiel next. Nope. The little angel was also in dreamland. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam paused outside Dean’s door. It seemed like it was the loudest here. Sam cracked the door open. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s watery green eyes looked glassy and his chubby cheeks were red. Sam knew exactly what was wrong with his brother. Dean… was sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam entered the room and picked up his brother. “It’s okay Dean. I’ll take care of you.” Sam cuddled his brother close.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s small body was hot with fever. His nose had crusties on it. Sam made a face but wiped Dean’s nose with a wet wipe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean’s small hands clenched tightly in Sam’s tank top that he slept in. Dean laid his blonde head on Sam’s shoulder. He tried to sniff deeply but coughed instead. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam patted Dean’s back. “It’s okay. You’ll be fine in a few days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sam? It’s five in the morning. What’s wrong?” Gabriel stood in the doorway. He yawned and stretched his arms over his head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean’s sick,” Sam whispered. Sam swayed side to side. Dean’s green eyes slipped close. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel’s golden eyes sharpened. “Let me see him?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam tried to hand off Dean to Gabriel, but Dean’s eyes snapped open and a small wail came from his throat. Dean’s fists clenched tighter on Sam’s shirt. Sam backed away from Gabriel. “I’m sorry. He doesn’t seem to want you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean relaxed when Sam stopped trying to give him to the archangel. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come lay down. Let me see what’s wrong with him.” Gabriel led the way back to their room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam crawled into bed with the small infant. Dean was tucked into his chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel reached out and laid two fingers on Dean’s brow. He squinted in concentration. Gabriel pulled away after a few seconds looking drained. “It’s…” Gabriel yawned. “Just a cold. He’ll be fine in a few days. There’s nothing I can do. Not unless you want to have all five kiddos to yourself for a day.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. It’s fine.” Sam eyed Gabriel with fondness. “Get some sleep. I’ll make breakfast this morning.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“‘Kay.” Gabriel’s golden eyes closed. Soon, the snoring started back up. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam and Dean laid in bed for five more minutes. Dean just kept getting hotter and hotter. Sam finally had enough. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam scooped up the nine-month-old and carried him to the bathroom. Sam dug through the locked medicine cabinet for the babies Motrin. Sam read the label and got the correct amount from the bottle into the syringe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam held the medicine dropper to Dean’s mouth. “Come on Dean. It will make you feel better.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean screwed up his face. Sam swiftly shoved the plunger down and the orange-flavored liquid squirted in Dean’s mouth. Dean swallowed with some difficulty. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam headed for the kitchen to start cooking for everyone. Sam set Dean down in his chair. Instantly, Sam could see Dean did not like that. His face scrunched up and big fat tears rolled down his cheeks. Dean made grabby hands at Sam. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed and picked Dean up. Sam looked between Dean and the food he had pulled out. He needed two hands to cook. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam headed for the library and pulled out the front pack. Sam strapped it on himself and put Dean in it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean made an ugly face. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. Don’t give me that look. I know it’s weird but I need my hands free to cook. So you can either sit in your highchair or sit in this. It’s your choice?” Sam waited for Dean to choose the highchair. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean didn’t do that. He scrunched himself down and laid his head on Sam’s chest. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Alright then.” Sam headed for the stove. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>^*^*^*^</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Thirty minutes later and Sam was being bombarded by kids. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hayel and Castiel ran into the room fighting over something. Raphael was screaming from his highchair. His small hands were reaching for Sam. Michael was hovering next to him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Quiet!” Sam called. “Hayel, Castiel stop right now. Michael? Can you please help Raphael calm down?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span> “What’s wrong with Dean?” Michael stood next to Raphael holding a stuffed elephant. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Dean is sick. That means today is a quiet day. No daycare for anyone.” Sam began. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sick?” Michael looked worried. “That means he’s going to die.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Die?!” Castiel screamed. “No Dean! Don’t die!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose to stave off a headache. “Dean is not dying. It’s just a cold. He’ll be fine in a few days.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked unsure but Sam didn’t have time to worry about that because Hayel had gotten into the cereal cupboard and pulled out his favorite box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam snatched it from the toddler. “No. We are having eggs and bacon. Go sit at the table.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hayel and Castiel scampered to the table in the corner. They started shoving each other. Both wanted to sit in the chair next to the highchairs. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Where is Gabriel?” Michael asked, still over by Raphael. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sleeping. He used his grace on Dean to see what was wrong with him. I told him I would make breakfast.” Sam dished out some eggs, bacon, and toast on several plates before a loud crash and yelling started up. To make matters worse, it woke up Dean, who was now shrieking. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel! Hayel!” Sam nearly yelled. “You know that is Michael’s seat. Go sit in your own chairs.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Both boys shared grumpy looks before trudging over to their seats on the other side of the table. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What is with you two today?” Sam muttered. Sam shushed Dean and danced back and forth on his feet to get him to quiet down. Sam served the plates of food. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat down with Dean still attached to him. Sam quickly ate before the kids were done so he could get started on the dishes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“After breakfast, I need you guys to play quietly. So, you can either watch TV or play in your rooms.” Sam stood up with his plate and headed for the sink. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Soon, Sam had a sinkful of dishes. Dean kept wiggling in the front pack. “I know Dean. I’ll change you in a minute.” He murmured. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam breathed a sigh of relief. Gabriel had just stepped into the kitchen. “Hey, Sam. I’ll take over here. Why don’t you go take care of Dean? Castiel and Hayel are already dressed. Michael is with Raphael.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam rubbed his hands on a hand towel. “Thanks.”  Sam kissed Gabriel’s cheek and hurried down the hall to Dean’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael was waiting by Dean’s room. “Sam?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah Michael?” Sam paused with one foot in Dean’s room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I think Raphael needs a change too.” Michael wrinkled his nose. “I tried to do it myself but I think I messed up.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam almost did a frustrated sigh but held back. These kids were damaged enough already. They didn’t need him adding to it. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Give me five minutes.” Sam hurried into Dean’s room and did the quickest diaper and clothes change he could. “Okay. What seems to be the…” Sam trailed off in shock. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael had done… something. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Raphael had nothing on. He sat in the bathtub with a tad bit too much water in it and the faucet still running. Raphael’s clothes laid spread out all over the bathroom. A dirty diaper sat by the toilet. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam quickly shut off the tap and opened the drain. Dean looked amused in the midst of his misery at being sick. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam scooped up the dark-skinned baby. The littlest angel squealed in delight at having Sam hold him. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam set Raphael on the changing table in the bathroom. “Michael, can you pick up all these clothes and put them away. Sam grabbed a clean onesie and a pair of pants. Sam swiftly cleaned, diapered, and dressed the baby. Sam placed the clean infant on his hip. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave a short growl that turned into a whimper and a cough. Sam rubbed a hand over Dean’s head. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked upset. Sam was about to address it when shouts echoed down the hall. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel, Hayel! I have had enough!” Gabriel roared. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hurried from the bathroom. Sam entered the living room to see it had turned into a war zone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Toys were flung everywhere and the two angels that normally got along were being held apart but their furious brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Castiel? To your room. Now.” Gabriel ordered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Cas narrowed his eyes into a glare before spitting a word in Enochian at Hayel and Gabriel and stomping off. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hayel’s eyes went wide and Gabriel glowered at Cas’ back. “That’s double your punishment little fledgling,” Gabriel called. “We do not curse other people in this house.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh… need my help?” Sam stuttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By this point, Dean had had enough of Raphael being in his Sammy’s arms. Dean scrunched his face and let out a loud wail. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam tried to soothe Dean while holding the other baby but Dean wouldn’t have it. “Can you please take… thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel had taken Raphael and set him on his hip. “Do you know why Hayel and Castiel are at each other’s throats?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No.” Sam shook his head. “I’ve noticed Cas getting grumpier but I thought it was because of having to wake up earlier for daycare.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No. If that was the case he would take it out on you or me for having him wake up. This is something different.” Gabriel frowned. He shuffled Raphael to his other hip. “Hayel, do you know why Castiel is mad at you?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Hayel shook his head quickly. “No. Bye.” Hayel ran out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He knows something,” Gabriel muttered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam laid a hand on his shoulder. “Let’s give Cas a moment to himself while the rest of us watch a movie? I’m dying for some calm right now.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll go get Michael and Hayel. You go get the room set up with Dean.” Gabriel headed for the kids’ rooms. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam headed for the TV room. Sam came to a stop in the doorway. Michael sat on the floor amidst stacks of DVDs. Blankets were piled all over the room. From Dean’s favorite blanket to the duvet on Sam and Gabriel’s bed were set on the couch and floors. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael?” Sam stepped into the room cautiously. “What are you doing?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I overheard that we were going to watch a movie. I wanted to get things ready and more comfortable for Dean.” Michael looked up with eager eyes. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam hid a tired sigh. The mess was going to be horrible to pick up. “Let’s-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I couldn’t find Michael.” Gabriel stepped into the room with Hayel and Raphael. “Whoa. Are we building a pillow fort?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s a pillow fort? No. I brought these so Dean would be happy to watch a movie.” Michael explained. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Gabriel shared a look with Sam. Gabriel was questioning and Sam was pleading. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t need this many blankets. Why don’t we put most of them back and we only use one for each of us.” Gabriel started stacking blankets in the corner. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But…” Michael looked heartbroken. He cast his eyes to the floor. “Okay.” He began helping Gabriel stack and return blankets to their proper spots in the bunker. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam sat down and undid the front pack. He pulled Dean from it. The small infant was sweaty and miserable. “While you guys do that, I need to change and give Dean some more medicine.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam stood up and carried his brother down the hall. Sam entered Dean’s room and quickly changed Dean into a lighter outfit. The white onesie had Metallica printed across it. Sam left him without pants. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>By the time Sam was done giving Dean medicine, the movie was already started. Sam sat down on the couch with Dean tucked into his arms. Michael came over and wordlessly held out Dean’s favorite blanket. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thanks, Michael but Dean is too hot for the blanket,” Sam whispered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael’s expression turned sad. A tear dripped down his cheek before he hastily wiped it away. “Okay.” Michael left the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam shared a look with Gabriel before standing up and following Michael out of the room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sam found Michael in his room. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael? Are you alright?” Sam sat on the edge of the bed. Dean was sitting on his lap. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No! I just want to help you but every time I try you look like I just made the biggest mess ever. I tried to help you with Raphael and laundry. I tried to help you by making things safe for Dean. I tried to help you by making sure Dean wouldn’t get upset.” Michael looked to be near tears by then. “I just want to be a big helper.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Michael. You are already a big help. You help with your brothers every day. You play with Hayel and Castiel and you keep Raphael out of trouble.” Sam reached out to touch Michael. “You are a great kid. Dean is sick. He has a cold. He’s not dying. He will be fine. Tell you what. Why don’t you help me make lunch? I’ll even let you pick it.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Michael looked happier. “Macaroni and cheese with chicken nuggets?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure.” Sam nodded. “Let’s go watch a movie and then we can make lunch. We’ll even kick Gabriel and the others from the kitchen while we do it. Deal?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Deal.” Michael sat up. All traces of tears gone. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Also, while Dean and the others are taking their afternoon nap, you, Gabriel, and I can do whatever you want for an hour. Okay?” Sam sighed. “Michael. Never think that you are not a good big brother. You are very helpful.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Sam.” Michael got down from his bed. “Let’s go finish the movie and then we can make lunch.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay.” Sam laughed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave Sam a defiant look. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh, you, Dean Winchester, are going to take a nap without me. For one, you know it will help you get better if you sleep and two, you will not take this away from Michael.” Sam muttered to his brother. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean looked like he was deciding something. He cast his gaze at the front pack before obviously remembering the sweaty mess he was from being pressed up against Sam all day. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll even put the fan in your room.” Sam enticed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Dean gave a small sigh and nodded his head in defeat. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you, Dean.” Sam rubbed his back in comfort. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I know what’s wrong with Castiel.” Gabriel murmured when Sam got back. “He’s molting. Sorry, Sam. I need to take care of it. Shouldn’t take more than an hour.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“How about you go during their naps. They all will be sleeping and I’ll just have Michael.” Sam offered. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Okay. Good plan Sasquatch.” Gabriel turned back to the movie. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Gabriel and Castiel came back to the bunker smelling like cookies, all was forgiven and it was a happy household once again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>